There are many instances in which it is desirable to treat a shoulder injury, such as a shoulder separation, with orthopedic devices. Such treatment may be preferred if the alternative is major surgery, or is otherwise impractical or undesirable.
Although there are devices for relocating the bones of the shoulder joint, such known devices often are not well suited for the treatment of shoulder separation or related injuries, as is evidenced by their relatively rare use in treatment of such injuries. Some of the drawbacks of the existing devices are that they may cause the formation of blisters, generally at the tip of the clavicle that is held down by the pressure applied by the device. The device also tends to cause skin abrasion and has rough surfaces in chafing contact with the patient's skin. Also, because of the design, construction and/or choice of materials such as abrasive surfaces, metal buckles and narrow leather straps in contact with the patient's skin, the existing device may inflict unnecessary pain and discomfort that may cause the patient to abandon the treatment.
Some existing devices, when applied, press down not only on the clavicle, as is desirable, but also on the scapula, thus forcing down also the acromion and preventing the separated bones from rejoining naturally. Tied to the elbow and lower arm with gutter-like holders, straps and buckles, some existing devices immobilize excessively the entire arm, preventing its exercise and thus contributing to atrophy of muscles and tissues.